The Journal of Justice: Jahrgang 1, Ausgabe 14
Bergleute aus Demacia in Kalamanda verschüttet ;Das Schicksal der Bergarbeiter bleibt unklar, nachdem eine Mithrilerz-Mine nach vorangegangenem Erdbeben einstürzte :Bob Nashahago berichtet aus dem Dorf Kalamanda thumb|400px|Rettungstruppen ziehen eilig los, um eingeschlossene Bergleute aus Demacia in Kalamanda zu retten.Ein Erdbeben erschütterte gestern Abend das Dorf Kalamanda, woraufhin eine Mithrilmine einstürzte und zwölf Bergleute aus Demacia unter Tage einschloss. Kurz nach dem Einsturz setzten Rettungsbemühungen ein, auch wenn noch keine Berichte über Fortschritte von Seiten des Dorfes bekannt wurden. In Kalamanda wurde kein weiterer Schaden gemeldet. Der Zusammenbruch ereignete sich während der Frühschicht in der ersten Mine der Magnetstein-Bergbau-Genossenschaft (MBG). Dort läuft Demacias wichtigste Unternehmung in Sachen Mineraliengewinnung. Berichte von Bergleuten, welche dem Unglück nur knapp entkamen, weisen darauf hin, dass zunächst ein schwaches Grollen zu vernehmen war, welches schnell lauter wurde und tief aus dem Inneren der Mine herrührte. Kurz nachdem das Grollen begonnen hatte, setzten Erschütterungen im Hauptschacht ein, woraufhin dieser schließlich in sich zusammenfiel. Das Schicksal der zwölf Minenarbeiter, die noch immer unter Tage eingeschlossen sind, bleibt ungewiss. Durch das Beben wurden zudem große Mengen magischer Energie in die Atmosphäre abgegeben, was unmittelbare Spekulationen darüber hervorrief, dass die Gegend schnell instabil zu werden droht. Liga-Beamte kamen in großer Zahl nach Kalamanda, um die Ursachen und Auswirkungen der Katastrophe zu untersuchen. Umgehend hörte man aus ganz Valoran Schuldzuweisungen: Gerüchte kamen auf, das Beben wäre durch den Wildwuchs unkontrollierter Abbaumaßnahmen und für die Umgebung unsicherer Bergbau-Techniken von Seiten Zhauns hervorgerufen worden. Hinzu kamen noch wildere Spekulationen, die von einem mutwilligen Auslösen des Erdbebens ausgehen. Die Magnetstein-Bergbau-Genossenschaft ist ein Bergbauunternehmen, das zum Teil der königlichen Familie Demacias gehört. Noch kurz vor den gestrigen Ereignissen wurden Sicherheitsinspektionen all ihrer Einrichtungen in Kalamanda durchgeführt. „Es ist in keinster Weise nachvollziehbar, dass die erste Mine überhaupt eingebrochen ist“, kommentierte Winston Garnersham, Oberaufseher der MBG-Anstrengungen in Kalamanda. „Auch wenn das Erdbeben nicht vorherzusagen war, ist das Ausmaß der Erschütterungen nicht groß genug gewesen, um einen Einsturz auszulösen. Diese Mine wurde umfassend überprüft, wäre sie auch nur im Entferntesten unsicher gewesen, hätten wir sie sofort stillgelegt. Es gehört nicht zu unserem Geschäftsgebaren, das Leben unserer Arbeiter aus Profitgier zu riskieren.“ Die Liga hat, ebenso wie die kleineren Akteure Piltover und Ionia, Demacia Hilfe bei seinen Rettungsanstrengungen angeboten. Selbst die noxische Delegation in Kalamanda bot Unterstützung an – ein überraschender Schritt, bedenkt man die Animositäten zwischen Demacia und Noxus in den vergangenen Jahren. Katarina, Champion der Liga und Repräsentantin des Oberkommandos von Noxus in Kalamanda, gab im Lichte des Unglücks folgende Erklärung ab: „Unsere Gedanken und Hoffnungen sind bei den Bergarbeitern, die in diesem Moment in der eingestürzten Magnetsteinmine um ihr Leben kämpfen. Dieses Geschäft ist gefährlich, besonders wenn Unternehmen dazu verführt sein könnten, das Leben anderer in unsicheren Arbeitsumgebungen zu riskieren. In Zukunft wird Noxus gern sein Expertenwissen über Sicherheitsmaßnahmen bei noxischen Bergbauoperationen mit den anderen Stadtstaaten, die in Kalamanda arbeiten, teilen.“ Der sehr große Mineralienreichtum, der letztes Jahr in Kalamanda entdeckt wurde, ist stetig sowohl von Stadtstaaten als auch von unabhängigen Bergarbeitern ausgebeutet worden. Demacia und Noxus sind die beiden Stadtstaaten mit der größten Präsenz in Kalamanda und haben zudem militärische Außenposten vor den Toren des Dorfes eingerichtet. Der Ältestenrat Kalamandas hat unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass er beabsichtige, für die zukünftige Ausbeute der Mineralienvorkommen einen Exklusivvertrag mit einem einzigen Stadtstaat abzuschließen, auch wenn in diesem Hinblick noch keine abschließende Entscheidung getroffen worden ist. Demacia und Noxus werden gleichermaßen als vielversprechendste Anwärter auf die Sicherung der exklusiven Bergbaurechte in Kalamanda gehandelt. Kassadin greift Malzahar an, um Opferung zu verhindern ;Wandler der Leere nun auf der Flucht, nachdem er einen weitgreifenden Stromausfall verursacht hat :Newton Rook berichtet aus Zhaun Liga-Champion Kassadin ist nach dem missglückten Versuch, ein Opferungsritual zu stoppen, der einen schwerwiegenden Netzausfall in Zhaun zur Folge hatte, auf der Flucht. Zeugenaussagen zufolge entlud er Leerenenergie, um eine junge Frau davor zu bewahren, durch die Hände seines Liga-Kollegen Malzahar geopfert zu werden. Die Energie sprang in ein Hexstromkabel über, das den Nexus speist, der den südlichen Bezirk mit Strom versorgt. Dadurch wurde erheblicher Schaden angerichtet, dessen Behebung die zhaunitischen Techmaturgie-Techniker noch einige Tage beschäftigen wird. Malzahars Anwesenheit in Zhaun bestätigt die Existenz einer wachsenden Subkultur von Leerenverehrern. Dem selbsterklärten „Propheten“ wird noch immer mit großer Skepsis gegenübergetreten, wobei die Führung Valorans seine Prophezeiungen mit dem Klatsch eines Waschweibes gleichsetzt. Trotz seiner radikalen Ansichten hat Malzahar sein Publikum gefunden. Heute Morgen tauchte er mit einigen hundert Kultanhängern im südlichen Bezirk von Zhaun auf und sang in einer unbekannten Sprache. Die Versammlung weitete sich schon bald zu einer Massenkundgebung von sowohl Leerenverehrern als auch Protestlern aus, in dessen Mitte der Prophet über einem Hexstromknoten und der Menge schwebte. Außenstehende berichten, kurz darauf hätte die Gruppe eine gefesselte junge Frau zu Malzahar dargeboten, die er mit einem Opferungszauber belegte, wobei sein Dolch magisch über ihr schwebte. In genau diesem Augenblick soll Kassadin sich schlagartig materialisiert haben, gekleidet in kompletter Ligakluft. Er aktivierte sein Schwert und richtete es auf Malzahar. Ein Teilnehmer an dem Ereignis, der sich weigerte, seinen Namen zu nennen, nahm den Wortwechsel zwischen den Champions auf. Wir haben einen Teil davon transkribiert: Töne, abgelöst von Gedränge und entsetzten Schreien Kassadin: „Malzahar! Geh weg von ihr! Sie gehört dir nicht!“ Malzahar: „Bruder! Erleuchteter Wandler des Weges! Schließe dich uns an!“ Kassadin: „Versuche nicht, mich mit dir gleich zu setzen, Magier! Du bringst das Gleichgewicht in Gefahr! Lass sie gehen“ Pulsieren, der Schrei einer Frau und eine kleine Explosion Malzahar: „Sieh, was du getan hast! Das ist dein Werk!” Kassadin: „Nein!“ Rauschen Unsere Quelle beschrieb, was geschah: „Es passierte alles sehr schnell. Kassadin erschien genauso, wie Malzahar gesagt hatte, dass er es tun würde. Der Stoß, den Kassadin dem Propheten entgegenschickte, schien stattdessen von dem Dolch angezogen zu werden. Als sie einschlug, glühte der Dolch auf und schnitt ein Loch in die Luft. Schnell wie der Blitz griff ein Schatten nach der Frau und zog sie hinein. Sie verschwand! Die Explosion beim Schließen des Lochs zerstörte die Stromverbindung.“ Berichten zufolge war die Leerenenergie-Explosion nicht sonderlich groß, aber auf Grund der geringen Entfernung zur Stromleitung nahm diese den Großteil der Explosion in sich auf. Ein purpurnes Glühen durchzog die Leitung, was zu Spannungsschwankungen führte, als der Nexus erreicht wurde. Kurz darauf gab Zhauns Sicherheitschef, Rhoman Plath, folgende Erklärung ab: „Um ehrlich zu sein, ist dieser Leerenkult absoluter Schwachsinn. Wir werden den Vorfall untersuchen, doch leider ist der Tod einer Person hier in Zhaun nichts Neues. Wir verfolgen Kassadin, da wir ihn für den Übeltäter hinter dem Stromausfall halten. Leider ist er, wie meine Männer mir mitteilten, nahezu unmöglich aufzuspüren, deshalb hoffen wir, er stellt sich freiwillig. Zur Identität des Opfers weisen unsere ersten Ermittlungen darauf hin, dass diese Frau in der Tat Kassadins Tochter gewesen ist.“ Zum Gewinnen braucht man Zeit ;Janna enthüllt rekordbrechenden Zeppelin für den Wettbewerb im jährlichen Luftschiff-Rennen :Henril Dreving berichtet aus dem Goldenen Turm in Piltover Liga-Championesse Janna enthüllte vor den Augen der Öffentlichkeit ihren neuen rekordbrechenden Zeppelin beim 16. jährlichen Flugfestival von Piltover. Auch wenn gewöhnliche Luftschiffe schon schwerlich als „klein“ klassifiziert werden können (da die üblichen Abmessungen jene vieler großer Türme Demacias um Längen übertreffen), wartet das passenderweise „Rückenwind“ genannte Flugobjekt mit einer rekordbrechenden Länge von 27 Metern auf und gibt mit seinen schimmernden, goldüberzogenen Flügeln ein beeindruckendes Bild ab. Damit raubt es Zhauns preisgekröntem „Bleizeppelin“, der ganze 39 Meter misst, den Titel des kleinsten, funktionstüchtigen Luftschiffes. Die „Rückenwind“ ist nicht nur der erste Zeppelin mit solch geringen Abmessungen, er setzt zudem als erster auf die Verwendung von Piltovers Chrono-Technologie. Über den neuen Prototypen der „Chrono-Propeller“-Maschine, an dessen Entwicklung Liga-Champion Zilean maßgeblich beteiligt war, munkelt man, er manipuliere die Zeit, um Geschwindigkeiten zu erreichen, die ansonsten unter Valorans sich permanent verändernden atmosphärischen Voraussetzungen schlicht unmöglich wären. Wissenschaftler aus Piltover gaben nur sehr wenige Details über die Besonderheiten der neuen Entwicklung preis, erklärten aber, dass es noch Jahrzehnte dauern würde, diese Technologie zu perfektionieren. Deshalb sind sie sehr dankbar dafür, dass Janna an der Testphase der neuen Erfindung teilnimmt. Nun da das erste Rennen als Auftakt der jährlichen Techmaturgischen Konferenz immer näher rückt, nehmen die Spannungen zwischen Piltover und Zhaun wieder zu. Die Stadt Zhaun, die letzten vier Jahre zum Sieger des symbolträchtigen Ereignisses ernannt, zeigte sich nach der Enthüllung von Piltovers neuer Geheimwaffe deutlich verunsichert. Im Rennen wird die „Rückenwind“ von Janna gesteuert, die einst eine von Zhauns vielversprechendsten Magiertalenten war, bevor sie dem Stadtstaat vor einigen Jahren den Rücken kehrte. Der Ausgangspunkt für das diesjährige Rennen wird in Piltover sein, was der Stadt des Fortschritts größere Vorteile verschafft. Der Kurs wird die Wettbewerber nach Zhaun führen, wo sie die gesamte Stadt einmal umrunden, bevor sie zum Anlegeplatz an der Spitze von Piltovers zentralem Turm zurückkehren werden. Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass in der siegreichen Stadt mehrere Tage lang Feierlichkeiten stattfinden, bevor der Alltag wieder Einzug hält. Man erzählt sich auch, dass die letzte Siegesparty in Piltover so laut war, dass der Jubel noch innerhalb der Mauern der unterlegenen Stadt zu hören waren. Der Postsack der Gerechtigkeit ;Antworten auf Leserbriefe aus ganz Valoran! :Oberbeschwörer Ralston Farnsley kommentiert aus der Kriegsakademie Die Einwohner Runeterras heißen das 21. Jahr der Common League Era willkommen und wir schauen stolz dem Beginn des dritten Jahrzehnts seit der Gründung der Liga entgegen. Es scheint, als wäre uns der Luxus gewährt worden, eine Welt ohne Krieg in ihren einzelnen Ländern als gegeben anzunehmen. Wie schnell unser Verstand sich doch, nachdem er sich eben noch am Rande der Vernichtung sah, den Alltagsgeschichten unserer Lieblingsstars widmen kann, den Champions der Liga der Legenden. 312px|right Als zwei Champions, die für ihre furchterregend raue Kraft auf den Richtfeldern bekannt sind, verhalten sich Annie und Amumu im täglichen Leben überraschend manierlich. Ich hielt es für das Beste, mich mit deiner Anfrage direkt an Annie zu wenden, da Amumu gerade Bandle besucht, um mit neuen Bandagen versehen zu werden: Als Hommage an Ram Steed, bei dem wir sehr froh darüber sind, ihn noch immer bei uns zu haben, und der die Marter seines Treffens mit Shaco aussteht, freue ich mich, dir die Antwort direkt von der Quelle überbringen zu können – Meister Yi. Trotz seines Ruhms und seiner physischen Präsenz meidet Alistar das Rampenlicht äußerst effektiv. Ich konnte ihm in den Räumen der Rechtsprechung nur ein paar Momente seiner Zeit nach einem Spiel stehlen, bevor er die Akademie ziemlich eilig verließ. „Die Minotauren der Großen Barriere bestehen fort, das genügt. Ich kann aus Angst, noxische Agenten würden mir folgen, nicht mit ihnen in Kontakt treten. Im Augenblick sorge ich mich nur um die Minotauren, die noch immer in noxischen Lagern eingesperrt sind. Ich hoffe, ihr Wille bleibt ungebrochen. Wie die Ionier werden auch wir Noxus eines Tages zeigen, wie mächtig der Geist der Minotaurenstämme sein kann.“ en:The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 14 zh:正义期刊: 第 1 卷, 第 14 期 Kategorie:The Journal of Justice Ausgaben